La desesperación de Laxus
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [AU] Él esperaba desde hace meses una respuesta, la cual solo le haría recordar cosas de hace un año que no quería...pero solo le quedaba tener paciencia para obtener esa respuesta. ["Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar" Del Foro GJM"]
1. Aceptación

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar"del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Total de palabras del drabble: 446**

 **.**

* * *

.

Bien. Estaba nervioso, muy exageradamente nervioso —aunque no lo aparentara— efectivamente el rígido y duro Laxus Dreyar estaba nervioso. Sus verdes ojos pasaban de un punto a otro, luego se quedaban por un rato en el reloj de manecillas que había en aquella oficina.

Las personas alrededor en las demás sillas solo le producían más nervios de lo normal. Y la tipa que estaba en recepción detrás de la pantalla portátil no hacía nada más que mascar chicle y ver fotos de chicos sin playera —eso alcanzaba a ver Laxus a través del reflejo de los anteojos de la tipa esa— ¿Cuánto más iba a pasar el tiempo ahí sentado?

 _Tic tac tic tac tic tac_

Cerró sus ojos y froto el puente de su nariz tratando de parecer sereno, luego cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

— ¿Señor Dreyar? —Llamo una mujer a medio salir de una de las oficinas—. ¿Laxus Dreyar está aquí?

Y por instinto se levantó y se dirigió en dirección a esa mujer.

—Haga favor de pasar.

Una vez que entro a la oficina tomo asiento en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de aquella mujer, mientras la miraba buscar algo entre los cajones del escritorio y ella hablaba sobre el clima y la cantidad de personas que había ese día.

—Sí, hace un calor terrible. —Fue lo único que respondió el joven rubio.

—Ya lo creo señor Dreyar. —Termino de decir al momento en que al fin logró sacar lo que —al parecer— buscaba dentro de ese cajón.

La mujer una vez que saco eso cerró el cajón y dejo sobre el escritorio un sobre largo amarillo y uno blanco.

Laxus solo se inmuto a tomarlos.

—Solo firme estos papeles por favor. —El rubio soltó algo de aire entre sus dientes, tomo una pluma que la mujer le ofrecía y firmo—. Gracias señor Dreyar, que tenga un excelente día.

Y sin más Laxus salió de aquella oficina de correos para dirigirse a su auto, pero antes de eso decidió abrir los sobres —solo el blanco— que al parecer era el más importante. Una vez que había sacado aquella hoja la extendió y leyó su contenido, párrafo a párrafo hasta que llego al final y sus ojos se habían ensanchado como nunca lo habían hecho.

Saco su celular e hizo una llamada.

—Necesito que vengas al café que está a media cuadra de la oficina de correos.

 _"Y por el debido derecho que le corresponde, le agradecemos de antemano que decidiera  
participar con nosotros, le informamos que su proyecto ha sido aceptado por todo el comité directivo."_

Era lo que decía al final de la hora.

.

.

* * *

 **Como siempre Chachos llegando tarde a dejar cosas para el reto de Laxus-shuan éweU**

 **la neta lamento la demora, pero no es un bueno año...pero aquí estoy cumpliendo solo porque trata de Laxus-shuan ewe**

 **~Chachos~**


	2. Rated K

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Y bueno aquí aclaro que la linea familiar de los Dreyar es un tanto confusa y** **decidí cambiarla un poco xD, poniendo a Yuri como hijo de Makarov, por ende siendo hermano de Iván xDu, solo para que Yuri quede como el tío cool de la familia ewe (?) en fin era todo lo que tenía que aclarar ewe.**

 **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar"del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Total de palabras del drabble: 369**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dentro de la cafetería un rubio de cabellos no tan largos pero algo rebeldes, se encontraba bebiendo su taza de espresso en compañía de un brownie y otro joven rubio más joven con una cicatriz de rayo en uno de sus ojos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es tan importante como para que me hayas llamado?

No recibió respuesta por parte del otro rubio, solo atino a observar como esté sacaba un sobre blanco y de esté sacaba una hoja y se le fue extendida. La tomo y comenzó a leerla poco a poco mientras le daba otro sorbo a su taza de café hasta que llego a cierto punto, y al igual que Laxus sus ojos se abrieron de tal forma que pareciera que fuesen a salirse de su sitio, sin mencionar que escupió un poco de café.

— ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto?, y lo más importante ¿Por qué nadie más de la familia sabía de esto?

—Porque sabía que te ibas a poner así. —Respondió como si eso fuese lo más obvio—. Además llevo tramitando esto hace más de un año.

Y ante esa última respuesta el otro rubio solo soltó una carcajada y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro a Laxus.

—Papá estaría fascinado con todo esto.

Y ante esas palabras Laxus al fin se dedicó a mirar a la cara del otro rubio.

—Es lo menos que podía y puedo hacer…

—Y tu tío Yuri está feliz de que lo tomes en cuenta sobre está gran noticia~~

—No es para tanto viejo…

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de ambos rubios, miraban sus respectivas bebidas y sus miradas habían cambiado un poco a una melancólica.

—Se cómo te sientes Laxus, yo tampoco aún lo asimilo…pero eso que estás haciendo créeme que a papá nada le hubiera hecho más feliz.

Laxus no respondió, no porque no supiera que decir, si no porque sabía que Yuri tenía razón en todo eso que decía. Apretó un poco sus labios formando una línea algo tensa y sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Tranquilo Laxus, él está orgulloso de ti.

Y no necesito más palabras para sentirse seguro de lo que tenía en mente hacer y de lo que venía.

.

.

* * *

 **Y bueno, esté drabble está dedicado a Hitomi Akera, solo por que Yuri apareció en esté drabble, porque se que le gusta demasiado Yuri-sama 7u7, así que Hitomi, espero que hayas disfrutado este corto cap!, ya habrá más ewe**

 **~Chachos~**


	3. Drama

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar"del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Total de palabras del drabble: 500**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Había tenido un día muy pesado. La universidad no lo era tanto, había entregado sus trabajos y últimos proyectos. Lo difícil era tener que salir de clases, ir a dejar solicitudes de trabajo y tener un sinfín de entrevistas solo para que al final no le dieran el bendito trabajo. Laxus sabía bien que tenía un buen puesto de trabajo en la empresa de Raven Tail, donde su padre era el jefe, pero por eso mismo no quería trabajar allí, por ser hijo del jefe, sin mencionar algunas cosas del trabajo chueco que sabía bien que Iván hacía como ventas ficticias y demás cosas._

 _Llego a su casa y fue directo a su habitación, donde dejo la mochila por algún rincón, prendió el aire acondicionado y se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama mientras miraba al techo. No supo cuánto tiempo paso cuando alcanzo a escuchar la quejosa voz de su padre —que al aparecer discutía con alguien más— Salió de su habitación sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y se coló por las escaleras. Sabía que era su padre el que discutía y gritaba, pero apenas y escuchaba la vocecilla de aquella mujer remilgar. Se sorprendió un tanto y llevo su mano a la boca cuando al final pudo reconocer que aquella mujer era Mavis. La vio pasar a toda velocidad por el pasillo, ella ni siquiera se había inmutado para darse cuenta que Laxus estaba en las escaleras. Cuando Mavis había dejado la casa, Laxus decidió bajar e ir a la cocina, tomo algo de agua y después de la nada sintió la presencia de esté._

 _—Esa mujer… ¿Quién se cree? Debiste haberla visto queriéndose imponer en mi misma casa._

 _Laxus solo arqueo una ceja, sabía que su padre no era la mejor persona, y pocas veces interactuaba con él. No sabía bien porque había sido el pleito, pero si escucho todo lo demás y en este caso, Laxus no podía estar más de acuerdo con Mavis._

 _—Pues por algo será ¿No?_

 _—¿Y tú que vas a saber? Ni siquiera estabas aquí para saber de ello, además eres mi hijo y se supone que debes de estar de mi lado._

 _Laxus solo rodó los ojos en forma de molestia. Odiaba cuando su padre se ponía en ese plan. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era tener uno de esos pleitos con su padre, bien sabía no era la mejor figura paterna, pero seguía siendo su padre. Aunque Iván empezó a discutir, Laxus solo se dedicaba a ignorarlo._

 _—Claro, y por esa razón mamá también se fue de la casa.—Termino de decir. Iván se quedó en silenció y quiso golpearlo, pero el timbre del celular de Laxus lo detuvo—. ¿Ahora qué Yuri?_

 _—Papá ya se ha ido…_ _—Laxus sintió un terrible vacío, no sabía si era o no era broma todo aquello..._

 _El golpe seco del teléfono golpear contra el suelo fue lo único que resonó en la cocina le hizo saber que no era broma._ _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **No quedó como quería, pero me duele matar a Makarov, pero su muerte es esencial (?)**

 **~Chachos~**


	4. Paciencia

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar"del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Total de palabras del drabble: 277**

 **.**

* * *

.

Habían pasado meses desde que Laxus había recibido noticias sobre su proyecto de aceptación. No era la mejor persona del mundo, pero estaba orgulloso de haber podido recuperar la empresa de su abuelo —gracias a su proyecto— esa era la buena noticia que había recibido hoy junto a Yuri, gracias a la abogada Mirajane Strauss, que había llevado ese caso desde hace tiempo.

Ahora nuevamente la empresa que había sido fundada por Mavis, su abuelo, Yuri y otros dos amigos de estos, estaba nuevamente y en mucho mejor funcionamiento que antes.

El ruido de su andar bajando las escaleras era lo único que le acompañaba además de su respiración. Hacía mucho que no iba a la iglesia y aunque no lo dijera, le deprimía. Caminó un tanto más al terminar de bajar las escaleras y diviso el anunció que buscaba, unos pasos más y llego a donde quería. Las paredes estaban llenas de marfil banco con tonos grises y divididos en cuadros con nombres plasmados en negro. Dos pasos más y llego a donde quería, junto sus manos e hizo una pequeña reverencia donde se alcanzaba a leer:

 _En memoria de:_

 _Makarov Dreyar._

 _De parte de sus hijos, nietos y mejores amigos._

Laxus respiró hondo y saco un folder amarillo.

—Oye viejo. —Llamo como si aquella lápida pudiera escucharle—. Al fin pude lograr recuperar tu empresa, claro que no está como cuando la tenías tú, pero pude darle mantenimiento...—Hizo una pequeña pausa y mordió su labio inferior para que dejase de temblar—. Solo nos queda ser muy pacientes para que vuelva a ser igual de activa y popular como cuando la manejabas tú, abuelo.

.

.

* * *

 **Y ya aquí termina y entrego tarde como siempre e.e**

 **~Chachos~**


End file.
